Morning Light Falls on You
by Pale18
Summary: Quinn gets a serious injury on a mission while trying to "protect" Rashel. She's guilt stricken and angry at the thought of Quinn being the one to die before her, so much so, they argue about what it exactly it meant when he said "…we live or die together from now on".


**A.N.) The inspiration for this was the just the sound of the song Rock n' Roll, Morning Light Falls on You by the Asian Kung-Fu Generation. The lyrics don't have to resemble anything to this, but the sound was enough for me. Enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer) I do not own Night World.**

Morning Light Falls on You

_Why are you such a complete idiot?_

Rashel held Quinn's hand and as expected, he didn't grip back. The infirmary room was silent as it ever was, as if the two soulmates were never there. Everything from walls to the drapes over the window was white. One nurse said it was an eyesore but if there was dirt or anything unsterile in the room, they'd know. Rashel thought it was legit, but it wasn't very settling to see every drop of Quinn's own blood soak the sheets before the healing witches had been able to work on him.

He was still unconscious from the massive blood loss. The lights were off but the room was still well lit from the moon shining directly from the west window as it was getting ready to set for dawn. He looked so mystical with the rays making his pale skin almost glow. She smiled, mocking herself at how this way probably her fault. Her free hand extended to stroke his soft black hair and lament.

He was such a reckless idiot. The mission was just to eliminate a werewolf pack that had sought refuge in an abandoned warehouse before going out to kill and take people to sell as slaves. Just kill them. Easy. And they had Ash with them, which was good because he had a personal awareness of a werewolf's abilities from nearly having his neck eaten once by one. Then they had Lupe, a formidable fighter who also knew what her own people where capable of.

They seemed to make a good team, but it was difficult to have someone like Quinn as a soulmate, as well as a comrade. Simply because he couldn't see Rashel as a comrade. She would always be his soulmate that was mortal and constantly putting herself in danger. And in his mind, he always had to protect her.

So when they raided the warehouse and Rashel was trying to gather a few of the werewolves in one spot so she could stab them all more swiftly, Quinn had been the dummy to assume they were just overwhelming her.

She knew he sometimes thought of just turning her into a vampire or forcing her to stop taking missions completely and stay at the mansion with Hannah, Mary-Lynnette, Maggie, and everyone else who was incompetent for these jobs. He dare not take them any farther than just thoughts though; never would he dream of disrespecting her like that.

But pushing through the crowd of werewolves to kill them for her was a bit ego-wounding. And that wasn't even the worst of what happened and why she was so pissed at herself right now.

It was how he became so careless that he wasn't watching who was around him. He was way too busy making sure she was out of harm's way that he didn't notice one of the enemies had a stake in his belt. Quinn was able to move just so the stake didn't get his heart, but it did go through his shoulder, extremely close to his heart. There had been so much blood, Rashel wondered if it was possible for vampires to bleed to death. She wondered if the wooden itself would poison him even though it didn't hit his heart.

She wondered if he would live after that fight and what she would do if he didn't.

She was angry at him for letting his own personal feelings for her undermine her ability to handle herself, and this got him almost killed in the process. But overall, she hated herself more than anything in the world.

If she was so strong and capable, why couldn't she protect him like he always did for her? They were soulmates. He was always watching her back…

The guilt swelled in her chest the point where it overflowed and escaped her mouth in the form of a dry sob, like a gasp for breathe. She clenched his hand tighter to keep tears from falling. Desperately, she tugged at the silver cord, messaging him to answer her.

What would she have done if he died?

_Why would you become so careless and not pay attention? _

Her head was hurting from the emotional stress. She was so tired; the aftermath of her little fit forced her to unclench his hand and cease pulling the silver cord that forever connected her to him. For a minute, Rashel felt the entire room was crushing her and all she could do at that point was sit and cry.

The cord tugged back at Rashel, and through it came an overpowering amount of admiration and love.

_Because you're all that matters to me. _

Quinn opened his eyes and gave her a genuinely worried smile. "I can tell you're tired." He sat up with slight struggle. Rashel tried to get him to lie down again but it was too late. "Come on, let's get back to the room and get some really sleep."

Rashel didn't move or respond, but instead just looked down. When he gripped her hand still limp on his, she lifted her gaze and asked with venom licking off every word, "That's it? You scare me half to death and you're acting like nothing happened?"

Quinn sighed. "I know you're mad, but you're also tired so we should go—"

"I'm tired because I've been up all night worried about my idiot soulmate!"

While the two clung their heavy grips on the other's hand, Quinn reached with his other to wipe the stray tears that had escaped Rashel's struggle to contain them.

"I'm sorry," was all his gentle voice could muster; the remorse was easily identified. He kissed the back of her hand as his seal. This only made her own guilt become heavier. She was so overcome by messed drama, her legs crumbled and she dropped to her knees.

Quinn's hand lingered where her face once was, entirely speechless by the site of the furious Cat on her knees before one of Night World's famous killers of the vampires.

"I'm _sorry_, John," she finally forced past her lips. "I… I was unable to watch over you. It's my fault you got hurt. I'm really sor—"

Rashel didn't finish because her soulmate grabbed her shoulders and yanked her up to her feet as he stood as well. He eyes weren't worried or gentle anymore; she saw he was angry and desperate.

"You did nothing wrong, Rashel. You're all that matters to me, so I'm prepared to lay down my life for you any day."

"You're such an idiot!" she screamed at him in two breaths due to sobbing. "Do you realize what I would've—_done_ if you'd died?"

He didn't try to guess, but looked away refusing to acknowledge the evident answer.

"You told me when we decided to pursue this soulmate principle that we live or die _together_ from now on, right?"

_"You can't!"_ he screamed. It echoed throughout and probably disturbed the patients next door, but neither cared about that. They were trapped in their own world of pink haze and tingly sparks just from Quinn gripping her shoulders. He was shaking slightly and Rashel knew he was losing himself in his passion.

"I can," she said glaring at him. Their hearts felt emptier and cold, trying to understand how to past this. The silver cord itself was being tugged on both side to the point where it might have snapped

"Rashel!" he scolded, glaring back at her.

She felt his feelings sway over her as their minds became stimulated from the tension, lapsing over one another with no direction. She wondered if there even was a solution, noticing the radiating amounts of Quinn's overprotectiveness and her own fear of knowing her soulmate only to lose him. She tried not to think about it, because she knew Quinn was just as vulnerable if the right tools were to be used against him. Without him, what was there to live for? She didn't want to walk the earth alone anymore.

Quinn's aura became darker, hearing every single thought she was having.

"I'll live for you!" he screamed, reaching to cover her hands with his own. "I won't let you be alone. I'll live through anything for you, so that we'll always have each other. Nothing will separate us!"

Rashel didn't know how to take this. It couldn't possibly be that simple.

"We live together from now on…" he declared as he stole one light kiss. The bond grew brighter and the cord was no longer being stretched, but it hummed. It was enough to make Rashel wake up from her confused trance and kiss him back. The tingles of the principle made the feeling more alive and loose. Neither could immediately tell that their innocent kiss deepened and their arms had bound around each other.

_You're not going to die for me anymore right?_ Rashel asked to make sure.

_If it's what I have to do to make sure you live, I will, but for the most part, you're all the convincing I need to always come back alive._

_But you know I _can_ take a hit right? You don't have to go practically throwing yourself into fire just because someone's got a fist._

Quinn pouted. _That might need some practice._

_Just make sure you live!_ She sighed at how reckless her soulmate was.

His face had a smirk. _Of course! I can't just leave you open to all the lowlifes who want to get their hands on you._

* * *

**A.N.) I really should have been doing my Beowulf paper that's due in a few hours and have not been started, but I really didn't want to. This was way more satisfying.**

**FROM THE FUTURE: I barely made the deadline, so this has been a good day! :D **

**I know it's kind of short and it didn't come out like it had in my mind, but whatever. It became something I'm satisfied with. But that just me; what did you guys think?**

**And I hope you all have a good day! ^_^**


End file.
